


Something of Value

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beornings - Freeform, Gen, Tolkientober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: The Beornings need healers and weavers as well as fighters.  Written for day 20 of Tolkientober (where I'd live in Middle-earth).
Series: Tolkientober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Kudos: 2





	Something of Value

**Author's Note:**

> This took a surprisingly long time to work out because honestly I'd be happy living anywhere in Middle-earth (except Mordor or Dol Guldur or the uninhabited parts of Mirkwood), but it eventually came down to which culture called to me most.
> 
> And that, of course, is the Beornings.

They say that the resistance needs healers and weavers and sewers as much as it needs warriors.

It sounds nice on paper, but in the midst of a crowd of hulking Beornings, my ability to weave and sew and make some simple herbal medicines seems poor. I can shoot a bow, but am more than ten years out of practice and haven’t a clue if I could hit anything moving.

Still, they would not have agreed to make me one of their kin had I nothing to offer. The Beornings are different than other groups in that they will accept those without blood ties into their folds, but they do not let just anyone wander in.

So I must have something to offer. I may not know what it is, but somewhere within me, perhaps there is a skill or a strength that only Beorn can see.

I’d think that he felt sorry for me, but he’s not the sort to take someone in out of pity, so I suppose there is something worthwhile within me.

Either that, or they are in dire need of someone who can make and mend clothing.

But I am in no place to protest. I have left behind my father’s cruelty and my mother’s grave in order to make a better life for myself. I could do so in many other ways—perhaps easier ones too—but I know in my heart that I belong with the Beornings. They and I share the same values: a love of nature, a respect for other living things, and a preference for foods other than meat.

Then perhaps that is why they took me on: because like calls to like, and in me they recognized a kindred spirit: someone who will support and uplift our leader and his teachings.

And even after years of poor self-esteem, I can recognize that this is something of value.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the month is almost over?! I love the challenge of writing a new little piece every day, but I'm also eager to get back to the other fic series I have going.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
